The Journal
by thealycat
Summary: Ginny only flipped through the pages of the journal. She never expected to go back to the time of the Marauders. She also never expected... to fall in love. Can she ever go back? Would she WANT to go back? SiriusGinny JamesLily RemusOC -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**Hello. This is my new fic, and it is also my first time-travel one! After reading countless time-travel fanfictions, I have decided to write one of my own. The pairing is Sirius/Ginny, and if you don't like it, then there is a nice BACK button that you can click on. It is DH compatible, with the exception of Harry and Ginny going out together again. SiriusGinny, JamesLily, RemusOC, PeterOC (maybe, I haven't decided yet), RonHermione, HarryLuna.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and anything related to it. I own my OC's and other made up things. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny Weasley flipped through the pages of her History of Magic book absentmindedly. It was December 15, 1997, and she had to concentrate on finishing her essay. Hogwarts was rebuilt by magic and Ginny went back for her final year. Things were (trying to be) going smoothly as if the war had never happened.

"I'm never going to get this done," she grumbled, flipping her long red hair, which was blocking her vision, into a ponytail.

"Hi Ginny," Luna said as she entered the library. Ginny waved back in response. Luna Lovegood was Ginny's friend, and Harry's new girlfriend. After Harry and Ginny decided not to get back together, Harry found love in Luna.

"Have you completed your History essay yet?" Ginny asked. Luna shook her blonde head. "No, I haven't gotten around to it yet."

Ginny sighed and pulled a leather-covered book from the shelves absentmindedly. It had no title. "What's this?" she asked.

She opened the book, flipped through it, and said, "It's a journal, but there's nothing written in it." Luna looked at it too. Only on the last page was there something written.

"December 15, 1977," Ginny murmured. After the last syllable left her lips, there was a flash of yellow light and Ginny was sucked into the journal. Luna tried to grab the book, but it disappeared before she could get it.

Luna's eyes widened with fear of Ginny's safety. "Madame Pince!! Professor McGonagall!! HELP!!"

Madame Pince came rushing over. "Why, for Merlin's sake, are you yelling in my library?" she demanded. Luna was in a panic.

"It's Ginny… she's gone!"

**------------------------------------------------**

**The prologue sort of sucks, but hopefully the next chapter is better.**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I only own the stuff you don't recognise and all my OC's. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling!**

**And Alexa, you got another part! Dun, dun, dun! Lol.**

**--**

Ginny landed with a thud on the snowy floor. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She was… outside of Hogwarts. The journal lay next to her.

She blinked. How did she get outside so fast? She made a mental note to ask Luna about it. She shivered. It _was_ winter, and she was only wearing her Hogwarts uniform and her robes.

"Oi! You!" a voice called out. Ginny looked over at the voice's direction. A boy with brown hair called. He was a Hogwarts student and in Ravenclaw.

"Who are you? I don't reckon I've seen you here before. Does Dumbledore know you're here?" the same voice said. Dumbledore! But… he was dead!

"Wait… what exactly is the date?" Ginny asked. The boy looked at her as if she was crazy.

"It's December 15, 1977," the boy replied. Ginny looked at the journal in her hands and gasped. It had sent her back in time!

"I need to see Dumbledore," she whispered. The boy narrowed his eyes, but said, "Ok, since you're evidently lost, I'll allow you to see Dumbledore."

He guided her through Hogwarts to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived at the gargoyle, she said, "Thanks, um, I never got your name."

"I'm Xenophilius Lovegood," he said. And with that, he left. Ginny stared at the retreating boy. That was Luna's father!

"Uh, Cockroach Cluster," she said. Harry had told her that the password to Dumbledore's office was always a candy. Hopefully, the same principle applied to 1977.

"Sugar Quills?" she guessed hopefully. The gargoyle just stood there with no apparent motion.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! Fizzing Whizbees! Chocolate Frogs! Pumpkin Pasties! Cauldron Cakes!" Ginny guessed. She swore. "Damn it!"

"Do you need help, my dear?" a kind voice said. Ginny turned to her left and saw Professor Albus Dumbledore smiling at her.

"Uh, well, yes sir," she said. "Well, you see, I kind of got… lost. But sir, I'd feel much more comfortable talking about it inside your office." Dumbledore just smiled serenely and said, "OK."

"Liquorice Wand," he said, and the gargoyle leapt aside. Ginny and Dumbledore went up the moving staircase and sat down.

"So tell me my dear, who are you exactly?" Dumbledore said from behind his desk.

Ginny gulped and said, "My name is Ginny Weasley. And I'm from… 1997." Dumbledore looked momentarily shocked.

"Oh dear this is not good," Dumbledore said. His eyes fell on the journal in her hands. "May I see that book please?"

Ginny nodded and gave it to him. She needed not tell him not to read the date, because they were already in 1977.

He flipped through the pages and saw the lone date. "Ah, I see. This is how you got here, I presume?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes sir. I am also a seventh year Gryffindor, if that helps at all."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Well, until we can find a way for you to get back, you'll have to stay here. What House did you say you were in? Gryffindor?" Ginny nodded.

"Well, then that's where you'll stay. And, Miss Weasley, do you happen to know anybody in this time? If so, you'll have to change your look and your name."

Ginny hesitated and said, "Yes, I know some people." Dumbledore said, "You will have to change your name."

Ginny pondered for a moment before deciding. "Geneva Granger." She decided to pick Hermione's last name because she was a Muggle born and Geneva was always a name she liked.

"And your appearance," Dumbledore reminded her. He waved his wand and a mirror appeared. Ginny had done human Transfiguration before, so she could take care of it.

Her flaming red hair was turned ash blonde, up to her mid-back, and wavy. She changed her face shape to that of a heart. Luna's hair and face shape was a look she wanted to have, except for her hair colour. She would have kept it red, but that was a trait easily recognisable, and she could eventually come across one of her family members. She decided to keep her eyes because she wouldn't feel right looking through another person's eyes.

Ginny sighed and turned to Dumbledore. "I'm ready." Dumbledore turned to a portrait and asked, "Please get me the Head Girl."

A few moments later, a girl with red hair and emerald green hair came into Dumbledore's office. Ginny's jaw almost dropped. It was Harry's mum, Lily Evans.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she inquired. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Miss Evans, Geneva Granger is a late transfer student, so I would like you to direct her to her dormitory and inform her about Hogwarts. Her House is Gryffindor."

Lily nodded and said, "Come on Geneva." Ginny followed Lily out.

"Well, this is Hogwarts. I don't really think there's not much to explain, but just keep away from the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow. The Forest is filled with God knows what type of animals and the Willow could kill you in a second," Lily explained. Ginny tried to look interested even though she knew all of this already.

"What classes are you taking? And do you have any stuff with you?" Lily asked.

"Uh, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Potions, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and History of Magic, although I really regret taking that one. Binns's class really makes you drowsy. And as for stuff, I don't have any with me. You see…. Hogwarts was kind of spur-of-the-moment for me," Ginny began. She would have to make something up. Something believable. "I was sent to one of the small Wizarding schools in Wales. Not many people know about it, and my parents sort of liked that about it. But they got killed by Death Eaters. Dumbledore knew my parents, so he agreed to let me come here. This was only yesterday."

Lily looked solemn. "Oh Geneva, I'm sorry." Ginny gave her a fake sad smile. "Don't be, it's really Ok."

The two girls chatted about other things on the way to the common room, and Ginny found that they had a lot in common.

As they reached the Fat Lady, Lily said, "Enterprise." The portrait swung open, and four boys sat down playing Exploding Snap. Ginny's eyes almost widened almost immediately after she set eyes on them.

They were the Marauders! The one with sandy brown hair and friendly brown eyes was a young Remus Lupin! She could tell from his tired smile that the full moon had just passed. He looked happier in this year, though, maybe because all of his friends were together. She saw a Harry look-alike, but realised that it had to be James Potter. He had a cocky grin on his face, and Ginny knew it was because he was winning the game. Then on James's left was the rat, Peter Pettigrew. Ginny's fists tightened as she saw him, but she tried to be civil because he hadn't done anything… yet. Then her jaw almost dropped as she saw who was sitting on Remus's right. It was a twenty years younger Sirius Black. His shaggy black hair framed his face perfectly, and his grey eyes were filled with mischief, but there was a sparkle to them that made him…Ginny snapped out of this 'reverie'. She _definitely _did not feel this way about her friend's dead godfather!

Remus was the first to speak. "Lily, who's this?" That was sort of the cue for the Marauders to snap their heads up.

Lily said, "Remus, Black, Pettigrew, and Potter, this is Geneva Granger. She is a new student." James opened his mouth to say something, but Lily was quicker. "And _don't_ ask her why she came so late in the year! That's her own personal business." Ginny shot a look of gratitude at Lily, which she returned with a smile.

Remus stood up and shook Ginny's hand. "Hi Geneva, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Remus, and I'm the Head Boy."

"Yeah, Moony always prides himself on that. I'm James Potter," James said. Then he turned to Lily. "And Lily--"

"NO, Potter, I will not go out with you," Lily said firmly. James didn't look taken aback or saddened, because he was probably used to it by now.

"James has been pining for Lily ever since first year," Remus whispered in Ginny's year. "Ah," said Ginny.

"Hello Geneva, I'm Peter," the short and scrawny boy said as he approached Ginny and shook his hand. Ginny stiffened a little when he shook her hand, but he didn't see to notice anything.

"Hello, my beautiful lady. I am Sirius Black, and might I say, what a lovely pleasure it is to have you at Hogwarts," Sirius said, in an exaggerated accent and kissed Ginny's hand. Lily rolled her eyes. Ginny, however, blushed.

"Well, now that you've met these _people_, let me show you the dorms," Lily said, and led Ginny up the stairs.

"You know you'll give in one day, Evans!" James called. Lily rolled her eyes again and started to walk up the stairs with Ginny.

"Potter will not leave me alone!" Lily fumed. Ginny knew they eventually had to get together, so she said, "Why don't you give him a chance? He seems nice enough."

Lily scoffed. "Geneva, James Potter isn't _nice_. He's immature and annoying!"

When they entered the dorms, a girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting on one of the beds. She looked up when Lily and Ginny entered the room.

"Hi Lily," the girl greeted. "And who's this?"

"Geneva Granger, meet Alexa Williams," Lily said. Both girls said "Hi" to one another, and then Ginny picked out a bed. She chose the one nearest to the window.

"Hey Alexa, do you have any robes for Ginny to borrow? Hogwarts was kind of spur-of-the-moment for her, so she doesn't have anything," Lily explained.

Alexa nodded, "Lily, you didn't have to ask. You know my mum always buys an overstock of all my robes. You can have ten Geneva. Mum bought twenty." Ginny's jaw dropped open and the two girls laughed at Ginny's expression.

They talked until it was ten o'clock. Then Lily stood up and said, "Well, I have to go do my rounds with Remus now. The Head boy and girl always do rounds at ten o'clock." Ginny nodded and said bye.

Alexa yawned. "I'm getting tired. Good night Geneva, and welcome to Hogwarts." Ginny said good night back and crawled into her own bed.

Ginny lay awake for at least an hour. "Oh, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and everybody else. I miss you. I wonder if I'll ever get home…" her whisper trailed off into the soft breaths of sleep.

**--**

**Well, that's it! R&R plz. Oh yeah, and this, in size 12 Arial font, was 6 and about ¼ pages on Microsoft word. My longest chapter, yay. –smiles-**


End file.
